DNAngel 4th of July
by BookaholicFox
Summary: This is for my friend Acorn! Just a little suprise.


This is a one shot dedicated to my friend Acorn! - It was random and I thought it was really funny! So here it is!

I do not own DNAngel or any stolen artifacts.

* * *

It was a quiet night in a small neighborhood, all except for two crazy girls on the 4th of July. And those crazy girls were me and my friend Acorn. I am the one with the brown hair and red highlights down to my shoulders. I have green eyes but some people mistake it for brown, and they were gazing at the night sky. Fireworks lit up the sky and seemed to blend with the stars. Another girl was working on a beautiful painting of the fireworks and a shadowy figure flying with black wings that were as sky itself. I whisper outside and points to her.

"That's Acorn. My bestest buddy!"

"Who are you talking to Raven?" Acorn looked at me with a confused look.

"Oh no one…just having some fresh air."

"Ok as long as your not talking to the birds again." And she went back to her painting. She's been working on that painting forever…but she's a great artist. So I know when not to bother her. I gaze back to the sky and stare into the stars and the fireworks. Why would Acorn want to work on a painting of Dark? Is it because she admires how he can fly in the sky, feeling the wind in his hair? Sometimes I wonder what that's like too. I go out on the balcony and put my elbows on the railing to get a better look at the fireworks.

"Hey Acorn! Let's go for a walk ok? It's really nice out and there's a lot of fireworks out. We can watch them while we walk and stuff."

"But my painting…ok then. I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a little break." She set down her brushes and slipped on some shoes. Together we both walked outside into the crisp air of July. People were out with little sparklers, and having picnics under the fireworks…everyone seemed to have fun on 4th of July. All of a sudden, there is this huge swoosh from the balcony to the room, with black feathers everywhere. I look up along with some other people to see the figure flying out of the room with a painting.

"Hey it's Dark! That's so cool!" I yelled. Acorn looked at him. The one and only Phantom Thief Dark, flying off with Acorn's painting.

"Dark! Where's he going?" she yelled and I pointed to him flying to a lighthouse. I could feel the heat and the tension coming from Acorn as I looked at her. She had fire in her eyes and yelled.

"Hey! Wait! That's my painting Dark!" And then she ran to the lighthouse with her silky red pajama's on and socks still on. I would go after her, but I have a feeling she can handle it on her own. So I just go back to the room, sit down, put my reading glasses on and started reading the book on how to paint for Dummies.

Meanwhile as Dark's POV

Hehe that should get her attention to come up here. I set her painting at the top of the lighthouse covered in an old white sheet. Sitting on the railing, I just wait for the prey to come. Waiting…waiting…and waiting. I actually wonder if she didn't even care about the painting at all. No…of course she cares about the painting. Daisuke has seen her take it to school to work on in the art room. And I've seen her working on it when I'm on my daily thieving of magical artifacts. She cares for that painting a lot…but why would she paint me? I know that I'm photogenic and sexy, but why?

"YO DARK!" And there is Acorn now. She is running up the stairs with…silky red pajama's and shoes? That's weird…but whatever rocks her boat. Now she's standing right in front of me with her clothes blowing in the wind and panting. She must had to run a lot to get here…it's a good distance from her house to here.

"Where…is my painting!" she yelled at me. I shrug and pull the sheet off of it and it's completely finished…accept for one thing. I had Daisuke quickly add something's like Acorn with light blue almost silver wings flying hand in hand with me under the fireworks. I looked over at her as she gasps.

"It's…it's beautiful…" she walked closer to it and studied it. I could tell she loved it so much.

"I hope you like it…I couldn't really do this in front of you otherwise it wouldn't of been a surprise.

"So this is why…you took it." Then she smiled at me. "It's always been my dream to fly like this.

"Well…would you like to go for a ride?" and before she could answer, I swept her off her feet and fly into the night sky with her. At first she clings to me close, so close I could smell her vanilla scent.

"It's ok…open your eyes and take a look at the view." She opened her eyes and awed as we flew high up, admiring the fireworks.

"Why…are you doing this for me?" she asked. I just smiled.

"Just think of it as…a very happy 4th of July Acorn."

* * *

I hope you liked it! I made it just for Acorn! huggles her Please be nice in reviews! 


End file.
